Spa Day
by themidnightstar
Summary: Jack has learned that Eureka has an exclusive spa. Now, he needs Allison’s help to get in. Set after “Unpredictable”. JackAllison fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eureka or any of the characters.

**Title:** Spa Day  
**Summary:** Jack has learned that Eureka has an exclusive spa. Now, he needs Allison's help to get in.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings: **Jack/Allison  
**Spoilers: **Unpredictable (Season 2)

Sheriff Jack Carter leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, and happily hummed along to the hold music that was playing over the phone. Jo, who normally would be bugging him for a promotion, was off on her lunch break and things had been quiet lately. There hadn't been a single disaster or a runaway experiment in town in over a week.

Jack had a feeling this was going to be a great day. As the familiar chorus kicked in, he started softly singing along. He usually found being on hold this long annoying, but for the new director of Global Dynamics he was willing to make an exception. Wrapped up in thoughts of what else he'd be willing to do for the new director, he failed to notice when the music clicked off.

A bemused voice came over the line. "Carter? Is that you?"

Jack startled and his feet slammed to the floor. Standing now, he clutched the phone in one hand and nervously ran his other hand over the back of his neck. He thought about pretending to be a wrong number or simply hanging up the phone, but then he remembered that she'd called him. Fargo had placed the call on her behalf and then put Jack on hold until she was ready to pick up. It was a little late to pretend to be someone else. Accepting the inevitable, he cleared his throat and answered, "Um…Hey, Allison. Yeah, yeah, it's me."

Allison paused before replying and he could picture her grinning. "Were you singing 'We've Only Just Begun'?"

Jack could feel his face getting hot and he was glad she wasn't there to see it. "Y-yeah."

"Isn't that by The Carpenters?" she asked in a voice that held barely suppressed laughter.

"Uh-huh," he nodded even though she couldn't see him.

Allison's laughter rang out over the phone line and he winced. He was never going to live this down. Hoping to distract her, he asked briskly, "So, was there some reason you called me?"

Allison's laughter died down, but her tone remained playful as she said, "Yes, actually. I was calling about the security reports. You know, the reports you promised to get to me ASAP. After two weeks, it occurred to me that maybe no one had ever explained to you what ASAP stands for. I thought maybe you were confused."

Jack grinned. Sensing she was in a good mood, he decided to see how far he could push his luck. "You know, Allison, I'd like to get those reports to you right away. I mean, normally nothing makes me happier than helping out Global Dynamics."

"But?" Allison prompted.

Jack sighed dramatically. "But my sciatica has really been acting up lately."

"Really?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. My back is just killing me. It's too bad that there's not some place around here to find a good massage therapist. A little shiatsu, maybe a soak in a whirlpool and I'd be as good as new. Ready to focus on finishing up those reports." Jack had discovered recently that Eureka had an exclusive spa and he was dying to go. He didn't like to complain, but he'd racked up more bruises in his first year as sheriff than his last five years as a US Marshall. If anyone in Eureka had earned a little spa time, it was him.

"Carter, the spa is for GD employees only," Allison warned.

Jack snorted, "Right, and as the director of GD there's no possible way you could bend the rules to get me in."

"Right," Allison quickly agreed, pretending to take his sarcastic comment seriously. "I'm glad you understand."

"Oh, come on!" Jack cried. "Please? I'll be good." He was begging, but he didn't care. That spa had looked amazing. He'd felt more relaxed the moment he stepped on the grounds. And that had been in the middle of an investigation! He couldn't imagine how relaxed he'd feel after an entire day there. But he wanted to find out.

A long pause on Allison's end told him that she was seriously considering it. He held his breath in eager anticipation of her reply.

"Tell you what, Carter. You finish those reports, and I'll see what I can do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Jack bounded up the front steps of Global Dynamics, clutching the promised security reports. He'd finished the reports in two days, working long hours to get them done, only to decide he didn't want to seem too eager. Three days was better. It showed he was interested, but not desperate. At least, he'd thought so when he got up this morning. As he walked into the lobby, he wondered if four days would have been better.

"Sheriff Carter," a voice called out. Jack stopped and looked up to find Fargo leaning over a railing and offering a quick wave in greeting.

"Morning, Fargo," Jack shouted up in reply. "Do you know if Allison is in her office?"

Fargo nodded distractedly as he studied a data pad in his hand. "Mmm-hmm. You can go on in. She's expecting you."

Jack had already resumed walking when Fargo's last words brought him up short. "She is?" He hadn't called ahead to let her know he was coming.

Fargo glanced up from the data pad and blinked in surprise at his confused tone. "Deputy Lupo emailed the security reports over yesterday. When you didn't show up with the hard copy, Dr. Blake assumed you'd be stopping by this morning instead."

Jack nodded. Once again, the women in his life were two steps ahead of him. But the good news was that Allison still owed him a trip to the spa. And he was here to collect.

With that happy thought, he headed toward her office. Unfortunately, when he got there she wasn't alone. Nathan Stark, wearing an impeccably tailored suit that probably cost more that Jack made in a month, lounged in one of the guest chairs in front of her desk, his posture and attire a study in casual elegance. Glancing down at his own beige uniform, Jack quickly brushed at his shirt in case any crumbs from breakfast had lodged there.

Then his gaze fell on Allison and all thoughts about his own appearance fell away. She wore a navy blue suit that seemed to mold itself to her body and her hair fell softly around her face. She broke off her conversation with her ex-husband. "Carter," she nodded in greeting.

"Sheriff Carter," Stark called out casually. "Do come in." The fact that he felt comfortable welcoming someone into Allison's office didn't go unnoticed.

"Are we done here?" she asked him in a cool tone. Whether Stark had acted on old instincts as her former husband or the former occupant of that office was unclear. What was clear was that it had been a misstep on his part. Allison wasn't pleased by him overstepping his boundaries and didn't try to hide it.

Stark's mouth tightened slightly, but he gave no other sign of displeasure at being abruptly dismissed. "Completely," he replied, rising smoothly to his feet. Turning to leave, he tossed over his shoulder, "Allison… always a pleasure." Striding past Jack he offered, "Sheriff…" Stark paused as if struggling to think of a convincing compliment he could offer Jack. With a shrug, he gave up the attempt and exited the room without another word.

Jack watched him go and then wriggled his shoulders slightly to shake off the irritable tightening he felt across the back of his shoulders whenever he was around Stark. Turning back to Allison, he grinned excitedly and held up the security reports in triumph.

Allison chuckled, "You're like a little kid come to get his treat."

Jack ignored her words, focused on watching her open a drawer in her desk and pull out a laminated card. "Oh, yeah," he chortled gleefully as she held out the card to him, "here we go."

Taking it from her, he experienced a rollercoaster of emotions as he read it. He beamed at the words _Archimedes Day Spa_, then felt instantly deflated when he saw the words _Guest Pass_. He opened his mouth to launch into an argument for getting his own membership, but hesitated when he saw the words in smaller print at the bottom of the card, _Special Guest of Allison Blake_.

He lifted one eyebrow in surprise and asked, "Special Guest?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get excited. It was simply the most expedient solution."

Unsure what she meant by that, he tilted his head slightly and waited for her to explain.

With a slight shrug, she started talking. "Well, I couldn't just hand you a membership. The spa has always been strictly for employees only. Breaking that rule for you would clearly have been favoritism and an abuse of my new position. But opening it up to the entire town wasn't an option either. We just don't have the staff to handle that. And I couldn't limit guests to spouses and significant others because that wouldn't solve my original problem of how to get you in. I decided that from now on we'll issue every employee one membership and one guest pass. Employees are welcome to bring anyone they want along as a guest, but they must accompany that person to and from the spa. No dropping someone off for the day and leaving."

Turning to gaze out the glass wall of her office at the bustle of employees below, she continued, "Nathan always saw the spa as an opportunity for networking and team-building. I've expanded its purpose to include an opportunity for employees to spend time with loved ones and reconnect."

"And what did Stark think of that?" Jack asked, guessing the topic might have come up in the conversation his arrival had interrupted.

She smiled in a self-deprecating way and admitted, "He says I'm a soft touch." Her expression grew serious as she insisted, "I'm not, though. Constantly choosing career over family only leads to burn out. I don't want that for my staff. I don't want that for myself." Shaking off the brooding tone that had crept into her voice she declared, "I'm not a soft touch. I'm…benevolent."

Jack waggled the card at her. "And I'm the benevolent director's date?"

Allison blinked at that and hurriedly corrected, "No! Not…date. Guest. The next time I go to the spa, you'll join me as my… guest."

"I think you mean your _special_ guest," Jack couldn't resist adding.

She glared at him. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Ah…No," he replied swiftly before breaking out in a wide grin. Rubbing his hands together eagerly he asked, "So? When are we going?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Note: **Chapters will switch between Jack and Allison's POV.

**Spoilers: **Contains references to seasons 1 & 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! Yay!

Allison sat in the back of an elegant black limousine, surrounded by rich leather and deeply tinted windows, and resisted the urge to tell the driver to turn around. She wasn't used to being driven around by a chauffer, but as the director of Global it was expected. The opulent mode of transportation wasn't what was bothering her today. Instead, it was her destination.

She was on her way to pick up Carter for their day at the spa. Originally, she'd decided that bringing him along as her guest was the perfect solution. It would give him the trip to the spa she'd promised without earning her a reputation as an executive who didn't follow the company rules. The fact that she could have just said no to Carter's request for access to the spa occurred to her and she refused to examine why she hadn't thought of it before.

She was realizing now that there was a lot about this plan she hadn't thought through. Like the fact she'd be spending the entire day with Carter. No meetings to rush off to or phone calls to take. In other words, there would be no convenient excusing for walking away if he got too close. And Carter seemed to have a knack for getting too close. Her mind flashed on the memory of being pined together against a magnetized fence and her heart speed up. She remembered what it felt like to be pressed up against him. She remembered—

The limo rolled to a gentle stop, interrupting her thoughts. They were parked outside of Carter's home. The unwelcoming bunker entrance in the middle of an empty field disguised the sumptuous luxury of the smart house inside. With a slight chuckle, Allison realized that Carter and SARAH, the smart house, had a lot in common. Both of them were easy to dismiss based on first impressions, but could be surprisingly charming and contained hidden reserves of strength.

Suddenly, Allison felt oddly vulnerable. Dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans, she missed the protective armor of her business suits. Since it was his day off, Carter would presumably be out of uniform. No nice shiny badge on his chest to remind her what their respective roles were and why it was important to keep a professional distance.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what else Carter would be wearing soon. Or rather, not wearing. Her mind quickly formed an image of him wearing one of the white cotton robes provided by the spa. And nothing underneath.

Maybe it wasn't too late to turn around? Drive away and make a quick call begging off? Her mind was already coming up with excuses. But SARAH would have already registered the limo's presence within her perimeter, and Carter would know she had been parked right outside. Besides, running away would be cowardly.

Allison took a deep, calming breath and stepped out of the limo. The daylight was painfully bright after sitting in the dark interior of the limo and she blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted. Squaring her shoulders, she marched toward the front door of the bunker.

She identified herself at the door, despite the fact that SARAH would have scanned her by now and knew perfectly well who she was. Seconds later, the door swung open with a loud clank followed by a soft hiss.

Carter, standing just inside, waved her into the room. "Hey, Allison! Ready for our day at the spa?" He chugged down the last of his coffee before setting the mug down on the counter. As she'd expected, he was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. What she hadn't counted on was how the contrast of a black t-shirt made his eyes impossibly blue.

"Hello, Allison. Nice to see you again!" SARAH's voice chirped pleasantly from overhead.

Allison startled at the sound and automatically glanced around for the exit. She hadn't forgotten the experience of being one of SARAH's hostages. Fargo had made several changes to her programming to prevent anything like that from happening again, but the memory of it still made Allison nervous. "Um…Hi, Sarah," she said cautiously.

"I wanted to thank you for taking Sheriff Carter to the spa today," said SARAH. "Research shows that alternative therapies such as massage and aroma therapy can be beneficial, especially when combined with traditional medicine to ensure optimal health."

Carter leaned in and whispered to Allison, "If she offers you a massage, say no. Trust me."

Unsure how to respond to that, Allison switched to a safer topic. "Ready?" she asked him.

"All set," he grinned down at her. "Sarah, door!" he called out and the door swung open.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allison ended the call with General Mansfield and sighed. So much for no interruptions, she thought wryly. They'd only just arrived at the spa when her cell phone rang. Several staff members and a few patrons shot disapproving looks her way as the loud noise disturbed the tranquil quiet. Leaving Carter at the front desk, she stepped out onto the balcony for a little privacy while discussing Global's storage vault. New security measures had already been put in place, but she would be hearing about the breach for a long time to come.

Slipping the phone back into her purse, she turned and looked through the sliding glass door at the spa's lobby. She smiled at the sight of Carter pouring over the brochure and discussing the various options with the desk clerk. Some men turned up their noses at this kind of thing, as if a spa could somehow rob them of their masculinity. Clearly, this man held no such reservations. As she stepped into the lobby, she caught part of his conversation with the clerk.

"_Yeah, I just hate it when my chakras get out of balance... Okay, so what's accusage?"  
_

"_A combination of acupuncture and massage. It focuses on neural and musculoskeletal imbalances."_

"_Uh-huh...Interesting... And what's Breema?"_

"_Breema is a healing system involving a practitioner who rocks, cradles, and stretches a fully clothed client in fluid rolling sequences. I know it sounds odd, but several members who've tried it swear by it."_

"_Yeah…maybe not. I get pushed around enough as it is."_

"_I'd recommend this treatment on the bottom of page 3 in the brochure..."_

"_Wow! Okay, I definitely want that."_

Allison shook her head, trying not to laugh. Carter was like a kid in a candy store. The entire ride over, he'd been full of restless energy, fiddling with the windows and inspecting the sound system. Now that they'd arrived, his open enthusiasm was infectious.

Maybe a little too infectious, she thought, narrowing her eyes at the clerk's hand resting lightly on his arm. The willowy young blonde tossed back her hair and laughed at a little joke Carter made. The phone rang at the front desk and she smiled apologetically before dropping her hand and stepping away to answer it.

"So much for being into brunettes," Allison murmured from behind him, referring to something he'd once said. He'd actually said he was into _old_ brunettes, but she liked to leave that part out when she remembered the conversation.

Turning around, he grinned, "Don't worry. I know whose special guest I am."

She felt a rush of petulant irritability as her own weakness. Why should she care if the desk clerk hit on him? And why should he feel the need to reassure her? Feeling uncomfortable at both her own display of jealousy and his teasing recognition of it, she stepped away from him. "Well, have fun," she said casually before turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked, hurrying after her.

He stopped right behind her, and she felt his hand hovering just above her shoulder. When she turned around, she was very aware of just how close they were standing. Still, she forced herself to sound cool and disdainful. "What? Did you want to join me in the women's locker room?"

"Well, no! But—"

"And I wasn't exactly planning on sharing a hot tub with you…"

Carter cleared his throat a couple of times before sputtering, "N-no…"

"So?" she asked challengingly, crossing her arms and shooting him an expectant look.

"Um…" Carter cast his eyes around the lobby as if an idea of what to say might appear on one of the walls. And, when his eyes landed on a framed review of the spa's restaurant, it did. "Lunch! We could meet up for lunch."

Allison froze, not sure how to shoot down that idea. After a moment, she shrugged casually and said, "Sure," as if it meant nothing to her.

Carter's face broke out in a huge grin and she had to glance away to avoid smiling back. Over her head she heard him say decisively, "Okay! Lunch it is." He stepped away and she instantly missed the feeling of standing so close to him.

He turned and took several long strides away from her until he disappeared around a corner. After a moment, he came trotting back to her side and asked, "What time?"

The smile she'd been holding back slipped free. "I'll see you at noon."

"I'll see you at noon," Carter parroted happily before walking back out of the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Note: **Chapters switch between Jack and Allison's POV.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! Yay!

Exiting the spa's lobby for a second time, Jack made his way to the men's locker room and stowed his clothes in a locker. He stepped into a soothing hot shower and let the water embrace him for a long time before reluctantly shutting it off. Accustomed to sonic showers in the smart house, he'd forgotten how good a shower with actual water could feel.

He briskly toweled off before climbing into a thick white robe. He'd already taken a shower earlier that morning, but upon reflection Jack decided that he appreciated the spa's strict policy on showering before using the pools and other communal facilities. He'd been around enough of Global's technicians to know that not all of them considered personal hygiene a high priority. Eating, sleeping, and bathing sometimes took a backseat to the pursuit of scientific breakthroughs and project deadlines.

He was then directed to the Relaxation Room and asked to wait until a spa technician came to get him. A diffused glow spreading out from behind a smoked-glass globe overhead bathed the room in low, soft lighting. Music played gently in the background and a fountain trickled in one corner of the room. Jack nodded politely to the only other occupant in the room, a young man in glasses and a robe who was reading the latest issue of _Scientific American_. Sinking down into a soft leather couch, Jack self-consciously smoothed a hand over the front of his robe to ensure he wasn't accidentally exposed. Then he turned his attention to the collection of magazines spread out in front of him

He was still perusing the reading material on the low coffee table, not finding anything to his liking, when Allison walked in. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her face was scrubbed clean. The effect was girlish and charming. She shuffled into the room almost shyly and took a seat on the couch across from him.

"Hi," she said quietly before sliding her feet out of her slippers and tucking her feet under her. She held onto her robe to ensure that it didn't gap open as she moved.

"Uh, hi," he answered vaguely, distracted by the thought of her body under the robe. He'd seen her in far more revealing clothing than that bulky robe, but the knowledge that a simple band of terrycloth tied around her waist was all that held the robe closed made it instantly sexy.

"Mr. Hayes?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway. The man who had been sitting nearby dropped his magazine on the table and followed the spa technician out of the room.

Left alone together, they each seemed at a loss for words. "So… um, this is… nice," Jack said, silently kicking himself for such a weak conversation starter.

Allison leapt upon the comment as if it was brilliant, agreeing fervently, "Yes! It's very nice."

Having exhausted that topic, they fell silent again.

The silence stretched out until Jack shared that he'd been searching for a _Sports Illustrated_ among the pile of science and tech magazines. The awkwardness of the moment passed and they began chatting comfortably. Jack was slightly disappointed when a spa technician arrived a few minutes later to whisk him away.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jack arrived at the spa's restaurant just a few minutes after noon. He'd changed back into his clothes after deciding that sitting in a restaurant wearing a robe was too weird. He'd meant to get to the restaurant early, but had wasted time in the locker room deliberating over whether he was supposed to dress for lunch.

Scanning the tables, he noticed that a few patrons wore robes but most didn't. He spotted Allison already seated at a table near the back and made his way over to her. Like him, Allison had changed back out of her robe, but her hair was still pulled back in a simple ponytail. He didn't know whether to be disappointed that she'd changed out of the robe or relieved he wouldn't have to spend the entire lunch trying not to stare.

Having just come from an hour-long massage, Jack practically melted into his chair.

Watching him, Allison chuckled. "You seem happy."

"Oh, yeah!" Jack replied in a blissful tone. After a moment's reflection, he added, "Let's never leave."

Allison laughed at that. "Don't you think someone might miss us eventually?"

"Nah," he responded, feeling too content to be bothered with logic. Looking around, he admired their surroundings. Sunlight streamed in through large bay windows and gave the restaurant the airy feel of an enclosed patio. The low murmur of conversation from the surrounding tables provided a pleasant background noise and the atmosphere was relaxed. A waiter arrived promptly to give them their menus and rattle off the day's specials before leaving them alone for a few minutes.

"So, find anything good on TV?" Allison asked in a casual tone, distracting him from opening his menu.

Jack instantly felt guilty, though he couldn't have said why. "Um…How did you…"

Lowering her menu, she fixed him with a knowing gaze. "Bottom of page 3 in the brochure? 'Relax and unwind in a state-of-the-art whirlpool while watching any of over 300 channels on a splash-proof plasma screen monitor.' I believe that came highly recommended?" she teased.

"It… It was _really_ great!" Jack admitted with a wide grin. "Just don't tell Sarah or she might get jealous."

Allison giggled as she went back to reading her menu and Jack thrilled at the sound.

Picking up his own menu, Jack searched in vain for a steak. Apparently, red meat didn't fit into the spa's philosophy. He quickly turned to the back of the menu and learned they didn't serve beer either. It was disappointing, but he faced the hardship bravely. When the waiter returned, Jack ordered the steamed sea bass in lime broth.

Allison chose the spicy green papaya salad. "You miss Vincent right now don't you?" she asked after the waiter had departed.

"I really do!" Jack groaned. The café owner openly considered Jack to have the culinary palate of a knuckle-dragging caveman, but Vincent had a talent for knowing what his customers liked.

"Hello, Allison," a deep voice said from directly behind Jack. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Stark.

"Nathan! This is a surprise!" Allison exclaimed.

Stark stepped around closer to the table, but continued to look only at Allison. "Yes, well, they haven't gotten around to revoking my spa membership. Yet," Stark sniffed. He paused and Jack got the sense that Stark was waiting for her to offer reassurance.

If he was, she didn't disappoint. "It's not as if you were fired, Nathan. Everyone still knows how valuable you are to Global."

Stark looked over and finally acknowledged Jack's presence. "Sheriff Carter. Taking advantage of Allie's new guest policy, I see."

Jack gave the briefest of nods and mumbled, "Hey, Stark," in greeting. He let the uncomfortable silence open up, hoping the man would take the hint and leave.

Unfortunately, Allison rushed to fill the silence instead. "We just ordered lunch. Would you like to join us?"

Stark lit up in a wide smile. "I'd be delighted!" he answered. He was already signaling the nearest waiter to bring a chair as he asked, "You don't mind do you, Sheriff?"

Jack bit back a few choice words. He did mind, but couldn't figure out how to say it without sounding like a jerk. "'Course not," he ground out, failing to keep the tone of disappointment out of his voice.

Stark's smile only got bigger. "Wonderful!" he declared as he settled down into his chair.

It was going to be a long lunch.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sitting on a low bench just outside the restaurant, Jack took a deep breath and tried to remember that the point of today's trip to the spa was to relax. He'd spent most of the lunch struggling not to take the bait no matter how many little digs Stark made at his expense. Stark had run circles around him, mocking everything from his intelligence to his table manners.

When Jack's patience finally snapped, the two men began openly bickering. He managed to score a point or two off Stark, only to glance over and catch Allison looking bored.

The worst part of the lunch had been when the check came. Jack had been planning on buying lunch. He'd thought it would be a nice way to thank Allison for bringing him to the spa. Instead, he'd ended up wresting with Stark over the check, almost coming to blows, before Allison stepped in and instructed the waiter to charge the meal to her account.

"Sorry," Allison murmured as she sat down beside him. He'd left Allison and Stark alone inside the restaurant so they could say their goodbyes privately. He hadn't liked it, but it seemed like the best way to make up for his male posturing over the check.

Jack assured her that she didn't have anything to be sorry for. After all, she was the only one out of the three of them who hadn't embarrassed herself at lunch.

She shrugged. "I guess it was a bad idea to invite the ex-husband to lunch. Note to ex-husbands worldwide: In order to keep your ex-wife from getting any action, try joining her on all of her dates."

Jack's mouth went dry. He didn't know which surprised him more: that she'd just suggested she was looking for some action or that she considered their outing a date.

Allison's eyes widened, as if just realizing what she'd said. She opened her mouth, then paused, as if unsure how to phrase her denial.

Jack didn't want to hear it. He didn't want her to take it back. Before she could get the words out, he quickly said, "You want to go for a walk? I think I could use a little air."

Allison nodded slowly, still looking a little taken aback. "O-okay. A walk would be nice."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Note: **Chapters switch between Jack and Allison's POV.

**Spoilers: **Contains references to season 2 episodes

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! And constructive criticism is always helpful and appreciated.

Allison walked beside Carter along a well-maintained path which weaved through the spa's property. Much of the route was shaded by trees and benches had been placed alongside the trail at regular intervals. It was a low-intensity trail intended for quiet contemplation rather than a rigorous workout; so it was easy to go on auto-pilot and let her mind wander.

What had she been thinking? She seemed to be making one mistake after another. Lunch with Carter should have been simple enough. She'd lost count of how many times they'd had coffee together, so why should sitting down for an actual meal together be any different? But when Nathan showed up at their table, she latched onto him like a lifeline. Inviting him to join them saved her from being alone with Carter.

But if that was the idea, why did she spend the entire lunch silently cursing Stark for ruining her date? And when had she started to think of it as a date anyway? That thought had distracted her so much, she completely lost track of the conversation at times. She comforted herself with the thought that the two men had probably been too busy bickering to notice.

Her conversation with Carter outside the restaurant replayed in her mind and she cringed inwardly. She'd meant to make a little joke, just something to ease the tension of the moment. But it hadn't come off that way and she'd wound up revealing far too much.

It was ironic that she'd started the day worried that Carter would try to get too close. Instead, she wound up practically throwing herself at him. The poor guy had looked like a deer caught in headlights. He didn't even give her a chance to explain; not that she'd have known what to say if he had. She knew it wasn't fair to give him mixed signals, if—

"Something wrong?" Carter asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at him in surprise. "You've, ah, been quiet for a while now." He seemed tense, as if bracing himself for her reply.

"Oh." Looking around, she wondered how long they'd been walking. They'd crossed into a woodsy area near the outskirts of the spa's property. Needing a less embarrassing answer than the truth, she racked her brain for a plausible lie. "I was just thinking …" Reasoning that the best defense is a good offense, she finished, "…that we really need to work on your taste in music."

From his surprised expression, it was clear her words had caught him off guard. "We need to… what?"

"You heard me. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember you singing along to The Carpenters a few days ago?"

Carter hung his head and let out a pained sigh. "That was _your_ company's hold music," he grumbled, still sounding embarrassed over the incident.

"And, according to Abby, you're no stranger to dancing the Macarena," she continued. His ex-wife had mentioned it once.

"That…I was on vacation," he sputtered. "And it was the '90's!"

Feeling on firmer ground now that she had him on the defensive, she kept going. "Well, it doesn't seem like your taste has improved much since then. You did say you would dance to 'Hips Don't Lie' at Zoë's birthday party."

"Oh, come on! I was joking about that!" he protested.

Allison sighed dramatically and shot him a pitying look. "It's sad, really."

"Oh!" he groaned and clutched his chest as if wounded, "Oh, that hurts!" He stopped walking and gave her a considering look. "Wait. Does this mean you're planning to do something about it?"

That brought her up short. "What?"

"You said _we_ need to work on my musical taste," he pointed out. "That suggests you're planning to take me on as a project." He playfully spread his arms wide to demonstrate that he was hers for the taking.

She started backpedaling both figuratively and literally as she stepped off the trail and started backing away from him. "Okay, that is _not_ what I meant. I just…"

He advanced on her, shaking his head. "Nope, sorry. It's too late to back out now. You _clearly_ think I need help. If that's the case, I think you have a responsibility to save me from myself."

She waved her hands in denial and continued to back away. "No, no, no!" she laughed.

Carter snapped his fingers as if an idea had just occurred to him. "Oh, hey! I heard the Spice Girls are making a comeback. Should be good, right? Personally, I always liked Ginger Spice."

Allison had started making rude gagging noises, but he continued on unabated. "Now, I know what you're thinking: What about Posh?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking. Forget it, Carter, it won't work. There's nothing you can say to convince me…"

"I always thought Michael Bolton was underappreciated as an artist."

Allison snorted derisively in response. "You do not!" It occurred to her he might not be kidding. "Do you?"

"Well, he's no Clay Aiken, but…"

Alarmed, Allison held up her hands to ward him off. "Okay, stop! I'm warning you, stop it now or I'm out of here." She backed up further, opening up the lead she had gained, just in case.

Carter got an evil grin on his face. "Did I ever tell you I know all the words to 'Wind Beneath My Wings'?"

Allison turned and ran, laughing as he gave chase.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Allison ducked under a low tree branch. She could hear Carter crashing through the underbrush and could tell he was getting close. He was going to catch up to her any minute unless—

There! She spotted a small wooden shack in a nearby clearing and put on a burst of speed. She wrenched the door open, darted inside and quickly shut the door behind her. Out of breath from her sprint, she sagged against the door and struggled to catch her breath. Her panting breath sounded loud in the small, enclosed space. Looking around, she realized that there weren't any windows in the room, just a small skylight overhead.

As her heart rate gradually slowed, she took a closer look at her surroundings and discovered she was hiding in a sauna. Two levels of wooden benches stretched across the walls and moist heat filled the air. With a start, Allison realized that she was very lucky the sauna had been unoccupied. Bursting in on someone in here could have been embarrassing.

A low hiss sounded from somewhere in the room and she stepped away from the door to investigate. Crouching down, she heard another hiss and watched a burst of steam rise from a recessed rectangle in the center of the room. Unlike traditional saunas in which steam is generated by pouring water over hot rocks, this sauna was equipped with infrared heaters and the humidity was automatically regulated.

The heat of the room was becoming stifling. Her t-shirt was starting to feel damp and a trickle of sweat slid down the side of her face. She didn't even want to think about what the humidity was doing to her hair. She'd just turned around to leave when Carter burst into the room, slamming the door behind him to cut off the exit.

"Ah ha!" he shouted triumphantly, his loud voice bouncing off the walls. Swept up in the enthusiasm of the chase, he darted straight for her and Allison instinctively moved to sidestep him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her escape and Allison found herself pulled into his arms.

"I knew I'd find you in here!" He blinked down at her and seemed to suddenly realize what he'd just done. "You know, keen investigative skills and all…" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

She could feel him start to step back and without thinking she put her hands on his arms to stop him. They stood facing each other in silence. He was breathing heavily, although whether from the chase or their current circumstances she wasn't sure.

A quiet hiss heralded the arrival of another burst of steam into the room. The heat in the room seemed to rise several degrees, but that could have been her imagination. She couldn't resist staring at his lips and wondering, not for the first time, what it would be like to kiss him. His mouth was near, slightly open, and she could feel his body starting to move in closer.

Allison was leaning toward him, even though her brain was shouting at her that this was a _bad_ idea, when abruptly he raised his head and seemed to be listening intently. Before she could react, his eyes flashed a warning and he jerked his head toward the door in explanation.

Allison froze and listened. She could hear voices right outside the sauna. Glancing at the door, she realized it didn't have a lock. There was a privacy switch to let people know the sauna was occupied, but neither of them had activated it. Anyone could walk in and find them locked in an embrace. It wouldn't be the scandal of the year, they were actually quite overdressed for a sauna, but it would be embarrassing to be caught together like a couple of teenagers making out in a closet.

The voices outside came closer.

"_Saunas are wonderful for the skin. The steam improves circulation and opens up the pores." _

"_You mean people just sit around in there and sweat? Gross! Don't you have anything good here?"_

Allison could feel a shudder run through Carter and a quick glance at his face revealed that he was shaking with repressed laughter. He dropped his head onto her shoulder in an attempt to stifle the noise that was perilously close to bursting forth. The need to laugh was infectious and she had to glance away quickly. She pressed her lips together tightly and tried to focus on the door in front of her and the conversation just outside.

"_How long did you say your internship was?"_

"_A year. And I plan on coming here a lot."_

"_Something to look forward to. I'll be sure to alert the other staff. Perhaps yoga would be more to your liking?"_

"_I doubt it. But I still want to see everything, so don't even try leaving anything out."_

"_This day just keeps getting better. Well, we have a yoga class starting soon over this way. Yoga has numerous benefits for both body and mind..."_

The unfortunate tour guide led her charge away from the sauna and their conversation soon passed out of earshot.

Allison could feel the laughter rumbling through Carter's chest as it broke free. She joined in, sagging against him and giggling helplessly. He clung to her as he laughed, and they swayed together unsteadily. For a moment she thought they were going to topple over and it just made her laugh harder. They were like a couple of kids, out of control with laughter over a shared moment made a hundred times funnier by the fact that it would only be funny to them.

Winding down, Carter chuckled, "Megan! God, I can't believe we're in here hiding from Megan!" This year's high-school science fair winner was Global's newest intern. She had evidently decided to take advantage of the spa membership that went with the job. Carter stepped away from Allison, wiping at his eyes, and grinned.

"Pretty funny, huh?" she asked with a forced smile to hide her disappointment when he pulled away. Her eyes dropped to the sweat-sheened skin just above the collar of his shirt, but she knew the electric moment between them was gone. The logical part of her brain insisted firmly that was a good thing, since she had no intention of getting involved with him.

"Listen, what do you say we get out of here before I melt?" His face was flushed and he tugged uncomfortably at his shirt.

"Yeah…" Allison answered, shoving aside the part of her that was wallowing in frustration and regret for the lost moment. "Yeah. Let's go."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Note: **Chapters switch between Jack and Allison's POV.

**Spoilers: **Contains references to season 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!

They stumbled out of the sauna together, gasping in the cool, fresh air outside. A light breeze washed over them and Jack could feel the sweat cooling on his skin. Beside him, Allison ran her hands over her hair repeatedly and muttered darkly to herself about humidity. He thought she looked beautiful, but he'd learned through experience never to contradict a woman's opinion about her hair.

Thrust back into life beyond the tiny sauna, Jack's elation began to wear off and it left him feeling off balance. During their long walk, he'd been so sure he was about to get the 'let's just be friends' speech from Allison. Or the 'it would be unprofessional to pursue these feelings' speech. He'd even braced himself for the 'are you kidding?' speech.

So, he'd been a little thrown at first by her 'your taste in music sucks' line of questioning. He'd been more than willing to play along, since it didn't sound like a flat-out rejection. In a weird way it was sort of encouraging that she cared whether he had embarrassing taste in music. But that was nothing compared to what had happened inside the sauna.

God, he'd almost kissed her. He hadn't meant to push his luck like that, but they'd been standing so close and she smelled so great that he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. Every instinct he had told him that the attraction between them was mutual. Hiding from one of Zoe's classmates (admittedly, not his finest moment) had thrown a wrench in things, but the moment had definitely been there.

Either that or all the steam had made him lightheaded and delusional. "I'm_ really_ thirsty," he declared. "How 'bout you?"

"Yes!" Allison agreed heartily. Looking around, he spotted a patio with tables and chairs across a large grassy clearing from where they stood. He pointed it out and they set off in that direction.

At the edge of the patio sat a small bar. It didn't seem to be equipped to serve more than a few basic drinks, but Jack figured they should be able to handle serving bottled water. He steered Allison to one of the tables and encouraged her to take a seat while he went to get them something to drink.

Instead of bottles of alcohol behind the bartender, there were rows of energy drinks. A blender at the far end of the bar contained what looked like a dark green smoothie. "Hi! Can I get two waters?" Jack asked as he wiped the back of his forearm against his sweaty forehead.

"Certainly, sir," the man behind the counter replied. "What kind would you like?"

"Um…kind?" Jack asked, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

The bartender nodded and handed him a small menu. "We have a variety of flavored waters, vitamin waters, ionized waters, carbonated waters…"

"How about wet water?" Jack asked. Based on the bartender's blank look, his joke wasn't well received. Clearing his throat, Jack tried again, "You know what? Surprise me."

The bartender's expression brightened immediately. "Try the ginkgo biloba and lime infused water," he enthused as he poured a large bottle of water into two tall glasses and added lime wedges for garnish. Placing the glasses in front of Jack, he confided, "It's my favorite! Flavorful without being overpowering."

Jack eyed him suspiciously, "You wouldn't be related to Vincent would you?" The bartender looked confused, so Jack waved it off. "Forget it." He paid for the drinks and headed over to where Allison was waiting.

He arrived back at the table only to find someone sitting in his chair. Fargo's rival at Global was taking advantage of the opportunity to chat up the new boss. Jack had never liked the guy because he seemed like such a kiss-ass and this wasn't doing anything to alter that opinion. "Hi, Larry," Jack greeted him. Before the other man could get a word out, Jack continued, "Goodbye, Larry." He stood looming over the table, holding two glasses in his hands, and did his best to look placidly intimidating.

Larry turned to Allison, who fixed him with an expectant smile. Taking the hint, he stood up quickly. "I should be going. Unless, you need anything, Dr. Blake?" he asked hopefully. She declined politely and he left, looking disappointed. Placing one of the glasses in front of her, Jack teased, "Can't take you anywhere."

Allison chuckled, reaching for her drink. "Thanks," she said, lifting the glass in a small toast to him.

Jack returned the gesture and then gulped down about half of his drink. It tasted great, but after being trapped in a sweat box he figured anything would.

Allison apparently had a different opinion. "Mmm! This is great! What kind of water is this?"

If they had been anywhere else, he would have thought she was joking. Since this was Eureka, he just answered the question.

Allison took another appreciative sip. "You know, I've been wanting to try this. Great choice!"

Jack figured it wouldn't hurt the bartender any if he took credit. "Yeah, it's, ah, flavorful without being overpowering."

Allison nodded happily. "And ginkgo biloba is so good for memory enhancement."

Her offhand remark reminded him of something he'd been thinking about earlier in the day. "Yeah, what is it with this town?"

Allison tilted her head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"You saw the spa's brochure, right? Half the things they have here are for sharpening focus, enhancing memory, or just, you know, getting smarter."

"So?"

"They're already smart!" Jack waved a hand at the people around them. "Selling 'smart' treatments to smart people should be like selling ice to an Eskimo. But Brittany at the front desk told me that those are some of the spa's most popular items."

Allison shrugged. "What's wrong with wanting to improve yourself?"

"Nothing, I guess," Jack admitted. "But what about trusting in your own abilities? It's like… It's like Eureka is a town full of smart people and everybody here is scared to death of not being smart enough."

"I don't think that's true," she scoffed.

"No?" he challenged. "Then why is it everyone is so quick to make fun of anything that seems dumb? It's like they're afraid to be caught even considering a dumb idea. I've lost track of how many times I've been shot down for making suggestions or even just asking questions while working on an investigation."

Allison smiled indulgently. "Well, you have to admit your understanding of our projects at Global is a bit… limited."

Something about her tone rubbed him the wrong way. "Yeah, okay, I know. I don't have a PhD from MIT. But it's more than that. After some of the things I've seen, if you told me you'd figured out how to fly or build a Frankenstein monster, I'd believe you. You talk about alien artifacts…"

Allison quickly shushed him and glanced around to see if anyone was listening.

Jack lowered his voice and continued, "Something that should be completely _impossible_, like it's just another day at the office. But I suggest something that's just _unlikely_ and everybody treats me like a babbling idiot who just drooled on himself."

"I'm not everybody," Allison pointed out.

It bugged him that she seemed to think she wasn't one of the people who treated him that way. "Okay, so let's talk about you," he shot back.

Allison arched an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You…" Jack hesitated, but months of built up frustration pushed him on. "You don't even take the _possibility_ of an 'us' seriously. Dr. Allison Blake and the town sheriff? What would people think? Forget people, what would Stark think?" He'd wanted to sound calm, but he could hear the bitter resentment that had leeched into his voice by the end.

"Contrary to what you or anyone else might think, I actually do make my own decisions," Allison replied angrily. "I don't need Nathan to make them for me!"

Allison's hurt expression should have been a warning, but he didn't heed it. "No? Then why don't you make one?" He looked her into her eyes and somehow found the courage to say what he'd been holding back for so long. Taking a deep breath, Jack put everything on the line. "Take a chance on me, Allison. I may not be the obvious choice, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad one."

Allison glanced away and Jack figured he had his answer. It hurt so much that he forgot to breathe for a moment.

It served him right, he thought bitterly. He'd thought about it a hundred times: what he'd say and how he'd say it. But when he finally got up the nerve to put his heart on the line, he did it in the middle of an argument. Because of course she was bound to be impressed by his ability to pick a fight.

Sinking back in his chair, feeling utterly defeated, he sighed, "I guess it's true: People can believe the impossible, but can never believe the improbable."

"That's Oscar Wilde," Allison murmured, looking pleasantly surprised.

Already wounded by her rejection, Allison's open astonishment at his ability to quote something stung his pride. "Yeah, I read a book once," he snapped.

Allison looked startled. "I… I didn't mean…"

"It didn't even have any pictures. Good thing Zoë was around to help me with the big words." Jack continued sarcastically, cutting off her stumbling reply.

"Would you stop?" she hissed at him. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to imply that you're not intelligent. I'm sorry if you thought that I did."

"Forget it," he grumbled, feeling surly and miserable.

She stared at him, seemingly exasperated, although what _she_ had to be mad about he couldn't guess. "I take it back, Carter. You _are_ an idiot," she snapped.

"Great! Well, I guess you and Stark finally have something you can both agree on," he tossed back at her. "So glad I could help!"

They sank into a stormy silence. He knew it was his fault. He'd pushed too hard and ruined everything. Don't dive off a cliff if you can't survive the impact. Good safety tip. Too bad he hadn't read the warning signs first.

Jack looked around and noticed how low the sun hung in the sky. It would be setting soon. They'd spent the whole day together. No work, no distractions, just them— the way he'd always wanted.

And they'd never felt farther apart.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Note: **Chapters switch between Jack and Allison's POV.

**Spoilers: **Contains spoilers for season 1

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews!

"_Take a chance on me, Allison. I may not be the obvious choice, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad one." _Allison replayed Carter's words in her mind, ignoring for a moment the fight that had surrounded them.

They'd been dancing around each other all day, but his open declaration had left her completely tongue-tied. By the time she'd managed to form a full sentence, he'd mistaken her reticence for rejection and started lashing out in anger. She hadn't behaved any better. Allison fought the urge to bang her head against the table repeatedly. How had so much gone so wrong so fast?

Upon reflection, she knew exactly how. Two words: Jack Carter. She'd never met a more infuriating man in her life. He had it all wrong, of course. She wasn't afraid of making a bad decision and she wasn't afraid of what Nathan or the rest of the town might think. She was afraid of herself. Her track record with men was less than stellar. If she couldn't make it work with Nathan, a man who should have been perfect for her, what hope was there for a relationship between her and a complete mismatch like Carter?

Not that she was blind to his good points. Her attraction to him was undeniable and it wasn't only because of his looks. Carter was the one guy who never let her down. He was good-natured and friendly, yet uncompromising in his ideals. No, there weren't many men like Carter. But that didn't mean he was a good match for her. They had different backgrounds, different interests, and different goals. So why did this sudden rift between them hurt so much?

She really shouldn't ask questions to which she already knew the answer, she thought ruefully as she rubbed at her temple. Okay, clearly she had made some mistakes. She hated to admit it, but he had a point about how people in Eureka treated him. They had so many generals and other Department of Defense tourists making unreasonable demands and offering supposedly helpful suggestions that they tended to slap down pretty hard anyone who didn't understand what they did at Global. It wasn't an excuse, just an explanation. She silently promised herself to watch the attitude and try not to act condescending in the future.

Time for some damage control, she resolved. Shaking off her wandering thoughts, she leaned forward and asked, "Are you ready to listen to me? Really listen and not jump to conclusions."

He opened his mouth to protest and she cut him off with a withering look. "Good," she said firmly as she watched his mouth snap shut. "Do you remember Seth's hybrid flowers? The ones that released pollen that made everybody in town…"

"Go freakin' bug nuts?" he supplied helpfully.

"I was going to say: experience an altered state of consciousness," she finished dryly.

"A wacko state," he muttered under his breath.

She shot him a quieting look and he bobbed his head in silent apology. She took a breath and then continued, "People had trouble controlling their impulses. Beverly blurted out secrets she'd been keeping, Nathan overrode safety protocols that had been holding him back from doing what he wanted to do, and I…"

"Quit your job and tried to kill Beverly," he finished.

"Right now, I was sort of focusing on the _other_ thing," she said.

He blinked, tried to follow her meaning, then reddened slightly and glanced away. "Oh." A flicker of boyish pleasure washed over his face as he smiled.

Free of inhibitions, she had expressed her interest in Carter by stripping out of her clothes for him. It lacked subtly, but had certainly made her intentions plain. "Do you know what I did after you turned me down?"

Carter winced at the memory. "You shoved me out the door," he sighed. Unaffected by the pollen, he had been too much of a gentleman to take advantage of the situation. She hadn't taken it well at the time.

Allison tried to hold back a smile, didn't quite succeed. "True. And then I went upstairs and took a long, hot bath."

Carter made a funny noise that was almost a whimper. "You…um…why are we talking about this?"

"I didn't get in my car and go find Nathan or pick up some random guy. I didn't want anyone else. I wanted you." The air between them crackled with tension. She hadn't expected to be quite so honest, but it was too late to turn back now.

A jumble of emotions flashed through Carter's eyes, but the one that finally settled in to stay was sadness. "Doesn't that kind of prove my point? The only time you gave in to what you wanted was when you were out of your head."

"No, that's not what I was saying… Look…" Allison stumbled, frustrated at her inability to make her feelings understood.

Carter picked up his glass and reached for hers without looking her in the eye. "I think it's time for a refill." Neither glass was completely empty yet, but he was already halfway out of his chair before she realized it.

"Carter, wait…" She grabbed for his arm, but he evaded her reach.

"I'll be right back," he tossed over his shoulder before walking away.

Allison cursed under her breath as she watched him leave. She was out of her seat and chasing after him before she even knew she was moving. Closing the gap in a few more steps, she reached out and grabbed his arm. "Excuse us," she said quickly to the startled bartender before yanking Carter away from the bar.

"Hey! What—" Carter sputtered, but he allowed himself to be forcefully propelled away from the outdoor patio. They marched toward the relative seclusion of a grassy clearing. She glanced around looking for somewhere private where they could talk. The sauna was too far away and too uncomfortable. She spotted an empty park bench under the shade of a large oak tree and steered Carter toward it, practically shoving him into it.

He sank down onto the bench, watching her curiously, and waited.

Too angry to sit, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Now, look! You have got to learn to give people a chance to explain. This isn't easy for me, you know." Agitated, she'd begun pacing back and forth in front of the bench, gesturing at him occasionally. "After all, I have a PhD in biochemistry, not, not…you know," she floundered badly, uncertain how she wanted to end that sentence. She risked a glance at his face and was surprised to see him grinning in response.

Encouraged, she took another turn in her pacing path in front of the bench and continued speaking. "The point is, maybe you're a little bit right. I don't mean about thinking you're dumb. I know you're smart," she waved her hand in the air as if to brush away his earlier argument. "I've known that since the day you found Brian Perkins."

He chuckled softly at the reference. A local boy, Brian Perkins, had gone missing and the town had jumped to red alert, assuming he'd been swallowed up by a mysterious vortex that had been plaguing the area. By spotting clues that everyone else missed, Carter figured out that the missing child was simply hiding in his family's R.V. gobbling up a candy bar that his mother had forbidden him to eat.

He reached up to grab her hand and gently tugged her down onto the bench beside him. "So what are you saying?" he asked quietly.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Why did such a simple thing have to be so hard? "I'm saying: Maybe I'm a little afraid to lose this thing between us. I don't want to screw things up."

Carter gripped her shoulders. "Allison, listen to me. There's no way you can screw up this thing between us. Trust me." He studied her intently, and the doubt must have shown on her face because he offered, "I don't know if this helps, but I believe that things work out the way they're supposed to. You just have to have a little faith."

Something in his steady gaze gave her the confidence to take a small step forward. She leaned in to kiss him. It was a light, tentative kiss as she brushed her lips against his before pulling away. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck to prevent her from pulling away any further; but he remained still otherwise, watching her and waiting.

She leaned in again and this time he responded, opening his mouth under hers and deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers and she felt a rush of desire. She slid her body along the bench to get closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. They shared a series of warm, lingering kisses. Allison poured herself into them, trying to communicate all that she felt.

It was a long, long time before Carter pulled away to catch his breath. Allison was breathless and giddy. Her blood pounded through her veins and she felt overwhelmed with sensations. Embarrassed by the strength of her own reaction, she shyly pressed her face into Carter's neck.

He must have picked up on some of what she was feeling because he rubbed a hand over her back in a soothing gesture. His voice was husky and slightly ragged as he teased, "You see? I told you we had a thing," in reference to a private joke between them that had started over coffee.

Allison giggled into his neck and a small shudder ran through his body in response, telling her that he was just as affected by the kisses as she was. She pulled away enough to see his face and smiled as she said, "We definitely have a thing."

He kissed her temple lightly and shifted his arm up to rest over her shoulders. She settled in against his side and together they watched the sunset. As thrilling as the kisses had been, she was glad that they had stopped short of mauling each other in public. She enjoyed the quiet intimacy of the moment as her body gradually cooled down.

"So, Dr. Blake," he asked quietly. "What do you want to do now?"

Allison smiled as inspiration struck. She pulled away enough to face him and fixed him with a challenging look. "Trust me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and the low sound seemed to resonate through Allison's whole body. It made her wonder what other sounds she could coax from him. She decided to find out. She quickly put thought into action and was rewarded with a surprised, "Oh!" from Carter.

"You like that?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah!" he groaned in delighted wonder.

They were sitting in the back of Allison's limousine, listening to some of her favorite songs playing through the limo's high quality speakers. She had promised to help improve his musical taste and she intended to keep her word. Allison had just advanced her MP3 player to the next song, one of her all-time favorites. It was smoky and seductive, with a spark of playfulness.

The sun had slipped behind the horizon and night was coming on. The brilliant pinks and oranges that had lit up the sky were cooling into deep blues and purples. The pale fading light outside failed to penetrate the dark interior of the car.

The back of the limo was filled with music and the gentle motion of the car seemed to throb in time with the beat. The privacy screen separating them from the driver was up and it was easy to pretend they were all alone. Their driver had been instructed to take them the _long_ way around, so even though they'd left the spa some time ago, they were still miles away from dropping Carter off at his home.

"What's the name of this band?" Carter asked quietly and she shuddered at the closeness of his breath in her ear.

She turned her head to answer him, but he leaned in and kissed her instead. She responded immediately, pressing herself against him and touching him far more intimately than she'd been able to do in public.

Breaking off the kiss with a groan, he gasped for breath and then began kissing his way down her neck. She closed her eyes as the sensation stole her breath away. "You never… answered… my question," he teased between kisses against her skin.

"Hmm?" she responded distractedly as she lolled her head to the side to give him better access. He'd pulled her into his lap, making conscious thought almost impossible. He'd asked her something, she remembered. What was it? Oh yeah. "The band? It's, um… oh!—" she broke off with a gasp as he found a particularly sensitive spot. The band's name fell out of her head. "It's…"

"Oh, who cares?" she huffed before pressing her mouth against his for another searing kiss. He chuckled into the kiss until her hands distracted him and the sound shifted into a moan. That was more like it, she thought smugly. Then his hand slipped under her shirt and it was her turn to moan.

The car slowed and gravel crunched under the tires. With a sigh, Carter reached up and pulled off the arms she'd wrapped around his neck. "Allison," Carter said warningly as the car pulled to a stop in front of his house.

She made a small, frustrated whine and he laughed at the sound. "Next time, I'll tell him to take the _long, long_ way around," she grumbled. The driver at least had the wisdom not to step out of the car and open the door for them, and for that she was grateful.

Reaching up to brush away from her face a strand of hair that had slipped loose from her ponytail, Carter said politely, "I had a very nice time today."

She laughed at the understatement. "Well, you are my special guest," she teased before leaning in for another kiss.

He kissed her back, but gripped her shoulders and gently pushed her away before she could deepen the kiss. "Don't, don't! I'm trying to get _out_ of the car, remember?"

She shifted away from him and held up her hands. "I'll be good," she promised.

He snorted a laugh as he reached for the door handle. "Yeah, like that's possible." He opened the door and she wondered vaguely when it had gotten so dark out. The sun had been setting just a few minutes ago.

She put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Carter…" she murmured, suddenly afraid that the magic of the evening would disappear.

He leaned back in and gave her a reassuring kiss. "No way we screw this up, remember? I'll call you tomorrow," he promised.

"You better!" she responded immediately.

Carter laughed. "Goodnight, Allison," he whispered before giving her one last kiss.

It was hard to let him go. The impulse to pull him back into the car was strong; but Zoë would be home soon, if she wasn't already, and she had her own child to get home to.

He shut the door and stepped away from the car. Instead of turning to go into the house, he stood and watched the limo drive away. She turned around and watched him through the rear window until the car rounded a turn and he slipped out of sight.

Carter had been right, she reflected as she sank down into her seat with a contented sigh. A trip to the spa had been just what they needed.

THE END

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for sticking with this story all the way to the end! I know it took me a long time to get it all posted and I appreciate your patience. I didn't have a beta for this story, so all mistakes (and there were several) are mine. Thanks for putting up with them. And thanks for the reviews! Yay!


End file.
